


Dean Winchester is Dead

by steviemichael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemichael/pseuds/steviemichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi succeeds in brainwashing Castiel into killing Dean. An outraged Sam chains Cas (who has blocked the memory of killing Dean) in the bunkers dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Sam’s POV_

**“No! Dean is DEAD!”** I spit vehemently. I saw the anguish and disbelief cross Cas’s face and felt immediate regret. Cas looked as though I just plunged a dagger into his heart. _“He’s dead…Cas.”_ I reiterated…this time a little softer; regret, sadness, and exhaustion lacing my voice. “ _He’s never coming back man…I…I watched you…”_ I couldn’t bring myself to finish that sentence. For a moment I forgot my anger at Cas’s betrayal and wanted nothing more to offer some form of comfort to this man, my friend, who had lost, suffered, and sacrificed more than enough for ten lifetimes. But my own pain and heartbreak quickly buried any compassion I felt. _“He trusted you…we trusted you! And how did you repay that trust? By murdering a man who would have given his life for you in a heartbeat.”_ I wanted desperately to stop this verbal attack on a man I had once considered a brother, but to my disgust I continued, my tone growing more and more spiteful. _“That’s right Cas. You killed Dean, you killed him!”_ I screamed, tears now streaming down my face. In that moment I saw the light leave his eyes…his spirit now completely broken. I had to get out of that room, I couldn’t look at him another moment.

_Cas’s POV_

**“Sam, I don’t know what is wrong with you, but I have to get to Dean, he is in danger!”** The last thing I remembered before waking up in the bunker dungeon was learning of Naomi’s plan to kill Dean. As my vision hazily returned I saw Sam looming over me, anger and heartache etched on his face.  Despite my confusion over my current circumstance, there was no time to squander. Dean was in danger and I had to get to him. But no sooner had I voiced these concerns than I heard Sam say four words that pierced through my body like an arrow. _“NO! Dean is dead!”_ Dead? Dead? No, I must have heard wrong…he **can’t** be dead! This must be a lie! But why would Sam do this? This must not really be Sam. I quickly ran through possible scenarios. The most likely being that Sam has been possessed. But what did they hope to gain from this cruel taunt. As I try desperately to unscramble my thoughts, I hear (not) Sam speak again. _“He’s dead Cas. He’s never coming back man. I…I watched you…”_ I hear grief and anguish in his voice, and when I bring myself to look in his eyes, I see pain…and I see the truth. This **is** Sam… therefore Dean must be dead. I want to scream but I can’t seem to find my voice. Sam is still talking but I find myself unable to process anything apart from the fact that Dean is dead. My Dean is dead. The pain is unbearable! I hear the door slam shut and realize I am now alone. Alone…I’m alone. I am flooded with memories of my green-eyed hunter and my legs suddenly give out, the sheer weight of my sorrow too much to withstand. As I collapse to the ground I feel my cuffed arm wrench, and it doesn't take a doctor to know it is dislocated, I hardly even notice. Dean Winchester is dead. The anguish of this reality far surpassing any physical pain. Dean Winchester is dead. Nothing matters anymore. 


	2. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trial

trial to see if this is working.


End file.
